The Line Between Sexy And Dangerous
by Kiterie
Summary: The line between sexy and dangerous is rather blurry when your lover is as hot as Iruka and those particular lines... are for a mission.


Title: The Line Between Sexy And Dangerous  
>Pairing: KakaIru<br>Summary: Iruka gets a 'tattoo' and Kakashi approves. A short I promised to write for an amazing picture like oh months ago because it totally deserved it and the amazingly talented artist also deserved as much love and adoration as I could possibly give.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own either the art or the characters. O-b-s-e-s-s-e-d from deviant art did the art and I have her permission to write something for it and all that. Kishimoto well I don't have his permission per se but like all fanfiction I'm not making money off of it so it's not hurting anyone.<br>Dedicated to: Can you guess? O-b-s-e-s-s-e-d obviously because she is the awesome, awesome, awesome (did I mention awesome) artist who did the drool worthy picture that inspired... no demanded I write something for it. If you don't know who she is you need to look her up on deviant art! I do mean NEEEEEEED and this art is called 'Iruka?'  
>AN: Not sure how good the title is... sorry but I dunno I thought it was catch at 2 in the morning... ^.^ - "So what do you think?" Iruka asked, all but preening. Black lined the artistic red swirls and arcs that lanced over one side of his chest and stomach from somewhere below his waistline all the way up to his shoulder and then down his arm.

* * *

><p>Kakashi swallowed and attempted to kick start his brain that seemed to have stopped when his eyes reached Iruka's navel. It was hard to tear his gaze away from those hips and the 'tattoo' that clearly, at least in his opinion, suggested that he should find out exactly where they ended. He only half wished the mask, that was loose around his neck, was up and that he hadn't pushed his hitai-ate up so that he could memorize every inch of Iruka. They'd have made hiding the expression he knew was more than likely a thousand steps past lustful a bit easier. He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes back up to Iruka's face. "I think..." What he 'thought' was that he should to drag that nicely painted, sexy man into his bed and never let him leave. Ever. Especially not on a mission where he would be gone for a month and more over not one in which he'd be pretending to be the male consort to a noble in order play body guard. What he 'knew' was that one look at Iruka from that ass of a noble, as well as countless others, and Iruka would get offers to do more than pretend. He didn't really <em>believe<em> that Iruka would take them up on it, but it didn't stop the possessiveness he felt at the sight of his lover rather artfully decorated. "I think I'm going to miss you."

A light blush colored the tan cheeks even crawling across Iruka's nose, causing the scar to stand out in even sharper contrast. "If you like it that much then maybe when I get back I should get something a bit more permanent."

"Mmm..." Kakashi nodded, his eyes wandering back down to trail over the seals lines. There were ten separate seals, nearly seamless in some cases unless you looked very closely at the black lines, and each of them was tied to a different high level jutsu that Iruka wouldn't normally be capable of wielding. They were keeping him safe in more ways that just adding to his appearance. Taking the few steps it required, he closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Iruka's waist. "Come back with all of them still on you."

Iruka slid his own arms around Kakashi's pale shoulders and tugged lightly at the silver tufts of hair that brushed the nape of his neck from under headband that pushed the hair down. "I will come back even if it requires me to use every single one of them and then some."

Kakashi swallowed again, this time for an entirely different reason. He pushed his lips into a smile, weak though it was. "You can't be late either, after all, what kind of example would that set for your students?"

"What kind of example would that set for _you_, my students know better, and even after three years with me yelling at you about it you still can't manage to show up to anything on time," Iruka teased, tilting his head and leaning forward to steal a kiss. "I don't leave until tomorrow so..." Iruka's voice trailed off into a deep purr and he stole another kiss. "We still have all night if you are even slightly interested in where they end."

The invitation to touch and kiss and fuck Iruka until the very last possible moment, which was exactly what Kakashi heard, dragged a low rumble of a moan from his throat. "You only wore pants to tease me didn't you?"

"Well of course," Iruka laughed.


End file.
